


The Locket Investigation & Lone Gunmen

by Shanejayell



Series: Arisugawa's Locket [11]
Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21665350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanejayell/pseuds/Shanejayell
Summary: Two X-Files shorts, one ties into Arigugawa's Locket series.
Series: Arisugawa's Locket [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/33188
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

X-Files: The Locket Investigation

**FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

**Office of Assuistant Director Skinner**

**Monday, 8:06 a.m.**

Assistant Director Skinner nodded as they entered, his glasses gleaming as he sat behind his desk, a few beads of sweat on his bald head. "Good morning agents," he said a bit tiredly, "glad you could make it."

Fox Mulder sat down with a tired sigh, running a hand through his dark brown hair. "I wish you hadn't had to pull us away from Roswell, sir," he said respectfully, "I think we were close to finding the alien teenagers."

"Supposed alien teenages," Dana Scully corrected, her redish brown hair falling into her eyes. "Except for a few unverified eyewitness accounts we found no hard evidence," she said simply.

"The eyewitness reports were pretty convincing," Mulder argued, "and I'm certain that police chief wasn't telling us all he knew..."

Skinner cleared his throat loudly, bringing their attention back to him. "Be that as it may, I have a new case I need you to look into," he said to them severely, "one that may be a matter of national security."

Mulder leaned forward in his chair, his expression much like a hunter sighting his prey. "Is it an X-File?" he asked intently.

"For now it's a missing person's case but it could very well become one," Skinner said, taking a file and passing it over.

As Mulder flipped the folder open they saw a atractive young woman, blonde hair falling over her shoulders, staring out with pure blue eyes. A attached sheet identified her as Madeline Sinclair, a National Security Agency operative who lived in Washington and worked out of her home analyzing transmission data and documents.

Scully kept silent,. waiting for more information while Mulder ventured, "Is she the missing person, a concerned relative, or the kidnapper?"

"Madeline Sinclair didn't report into work two weeks ago," Skinner verified, "the next day agents were dispatched to her home where her on-file passwords revealed that all of the sensitive data was there intact and apparently untampered with. She didn't take an airplane, her vehicle is still parked at the NSA and her credit cards haven't been used."

"Cash withdrawl?" Scully asked thoughtfully.

"A small one on the day of her disappearance, other than that all her accounts remain untouched," Skinner revealed.

"You wouldn't have called us in based on just this," Mulder said, studying their superior.

Skinner nodded, reaching over to reveal another photo in the file, an image of Madeline in front of a nightclub. "The only thing that has changed significantly in her behavior the past few months appears to be this," he said, "and this club seems to be quite unusual."

"Oh?" Scully asked.

"It moves," Skinner shrugged.

There was a moment's pause. "You mean it's a floating club, like the rave parties that teenages attend," Scully suggested tentatively.

"No," Skinner shook his head, "investigative officers have reported the club at different locations in the city, and there are less reliable reports saying it's appeared in different parts of the country and the world."

"That's impossible," Scully said flatly.

"Not necessarily," Mulder pointed out, "there have been stories of Brigadoons over the years, as well as shops that seem to appear and disappear." A smile, "This is the first time I've heard of a nightclub doing that, though."

"Either way I want you to investigate the club and Agent Sinclair's disappearance," Skinner said simply. He paused, "Oh, I believe Agent Scully will need to take the lead on this investigation."

"Eh?" Mulder looked up from reading more of the report.

"It seems that only women can find or enter the club," Skinner said calmly before returning to his paperwork.

"What's the name of the nightclub?" Scully asked doubtfully as she and Mulder headed towards their offices in the basement.

"Arisugawa's Locket," Mulder read.

**Washington D.C.**

**Tuesday, 9:06 p.m.**

"This is rediculous," Scully said as she looked into the car's mirror, checking her hair. She was dressed casually, wearing a dark skirt and jacket along with a white blouse, heels on her feet.

"The investigators who found the club reported that they went out to look and literally stumbled over it," Mulder said from behind the wheel, "and our attempt to find a address or location in the phone book or online failed."

"Unless you count the address in Tokyo," Scully added sourly.

Ignoring that Mulder continued, "So it seems reasonable that there must be some unusual phenomenon involved with the club."

"But the idea of looking for the club causing it to appear..." Scully shook her head.

"Well. quantum theory says that observing an event can effect the event," Mulder offered, "who's to say that this club might not be similar?" He hesitated as Scully got out of the car, "Are you sure you don't want to wear a wire?"

Standing by the car Scully straightened out her skirt, trying to get into the mindset of a women who was casually going out to a club. "We don't even know if I can find the club," she sighed, "much less if there's anything hazardous about it."

"A woman did disappear," Mulder said disapprovingly.

"But we don't know if it was unwillingly," Scully countered. In investigating Madeline it soon became apparent that she was a closeted lesbian, and from discussions with co-workers she had been increasigly balking at the restrictions her job placed on her life.

"All right," Mulder sighed, "just be careful."

The night air was cool on Scully's skin as she walked away from Mulder's car, feeling a slow prickling of excitement within her. While she was quite comfortable with her work as a dispassionate scientist there was also a certain degree of pleasure in actively investigating a case out in the field, trying to find the answers in a hands on way. She strode by neon lights, bars and other businesses, feeling eyes on her as she looked around where one of the investigators had found the club last. Of course, it wasn't there.

'I wonder where it is?' Scully wondered as she went around a corner... then stopped in surprise. A lineup of women waited to get inside the club, a band of women who came from a variety of backgrounds and ages, all quite attractive and finely dressed. Up above them a neon light colored the darkness reading, 'Arisugawa's Locket.'

**Washington D.C.**

**Arisugawa's Locket**

**Tuesday, 10:03 p.m.**

"Madeline Sinclair?" Ryouko asked, the blue haired woman pouring a glass of ginger ale for Scully. "Yeah, she's a regular."

Scully leaned against the bar, feeling gazes resting on her body as she took the glass and drank a bit. After talking to several people in line and the door woman Hitomi she had been sent up to see the bartender. "You mean she's still coming in?" she asked.

"Yeah, she was in last night," Ryouko said then excused herself, heading up the bar to serve another customer.

Scully turned around to sweep the place with her eyes, wondering at the odd customers and unique staff. Most of them seemed to be dressed in outlandish costumes like maid's clothes or uniforms and even the customers wore everything from party clothes to costumes out of science fiction or fantasy.

"I understand you've been asking about me," the amused voice said from behind her. Turning around Scully saw Madeline Sinclair looking at her with a frown, a lovely looking young woman standing close to her side with brown hair and glasses.

"Miss Sinclair," Scully made sure no one was looking at them as she flashed her identification, "there's been some concern over your disappearance."

Madeline sighed softly, the vibrant looking blonde woman looking faintly pained. "I guess I should have taken the time to close up my old life," she quietly admitted, "but it all seemed so irrelivant to me, somehow."

"Oh?" Scully asked.

Madeline smiled as she squeezed her companion's hand, "I met Yukino here a few months ago, and we started dating whenever I could get away from work." She frowned, "But more and more I began to resent how little time we could spend together..."

"I didn't want her to give up her old job," Yukino confessed shyly, "I know that moving away is going to be hard for her." She looked at Madeline with love in her eyes, "But I'm sure we'll be all right together."

A faint blush colored Scully's cheeks as she watched the two womenn. "And the money and things you left behind?" she asked as businesslike as possible.

Madeline actualy blushed faintly. "We've been a bit busy honeymooning," she admitted, "I plan to take care of all of it later."

'I so didn't need to know that,' Scully thought to herself wryly.

**Washington D.C.**

**A room in Arisugawa's Locket**

**Wednesday, 12:03 a.m.**

The sound of a computer was quiet as Scully typed away. "...and apparently Madeline Sinclair was intending to resign in the near future. She has promised to clean up her affairs, as well as signing all the appropriate nondisclosure agreements with the NSA."

"The unusual nature of the club itself can be easily explained if one looks at it logically. Arisugawa Juri, the owner of the Locket, is known to be somewhat eccentric and has encouraged the mythology of the moving club, possibly even shipping around the neon sign that adorns the building. The similar staff that witnesses have reported can also be easily explained if one takes into acount the unique costumes the staff wears, which could easily be duplicated amoung several clubs."

"In conclusion Madeline Sinclair is safe, alive and well and there appears to be nothing paranormal about Arisugawa's Locket," Scully finished typing her report, sitting back with a sigh.

"Are you finished yet?" the young woman asked from where she sat on the edge of the bed, looking at Scully with a seductive intensity. She was in her early twenties, some brown hair falling into her eyes and a length on one side secured back with a ribbon.

"Yes, thank you for lending me your computer, Lain," Scully said, blushing as she felt a very different tinge of anticipation.

Lain gave a slow smile, "I can think of a few ways you can pay off the loan..."

End

Notes: Yes, I used to be an X-files nut back in the first couple of seasons and before they moved the production to Hollywood. The idea of the agents looking into the Locket amused me, and it was surprisingly easy to write. Of course I had to have Scully come up with a "rational" reason why the bar moved, but I hope it wasn't too far fetched.

Arisugawa's Locket Characters: Ryouko is from Tenchi Muyo, Yukino is from Mai-Hime, and Lain is from Serial Experiments Lain.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from X-Files or Lone Gunmen, they all belong to Chris Carter. Also, Doggett and Reyes are probably a bit OOC, my apologies in advance.

Lone Gunmen: Another Shot

"Well," John Doggett said as he finished packing up his desk, "ready to go?"

"No," Monica Reyes sighed, looking around what had once been their office in the X-Files. Now it had been stripped bare, the reconstructed documents shipped out, even the copy of Mulder's 'I want to believe' poster taken down. It was all gone.

"Well," Doggett gave her a sympathetic glance as the black haired, blue eyed man in a suit said, "it ain't like we have much choice."

"Got that right," Reyes sourly agreed as she picked up her own box of stuff from the desk and followed him out the door.

In the aftermath of Mulder's trial and disappearance Deputy Director Kersh had been forced to close down the X-Files once more, in part to save his own career from those that served the shadowy conspiracy within the government. He had tried his best to protect Doggett and Reyes, but in the end both had decided to resign, rather than give up the fight.

"So, how long do you think we have?" Doggett asked calmly as they walked to the stairs, their steps echoing.

"What do you mean?" Reyes asked mildly.

Doggett's lips quirked up a bit in a entirely unpleasant smile. "How long we have to live," he clarified as they made their way up. "The people after Mulder will come after us, too, if only to find out what we know."

"Thankfully we don't know much," Reyes said wryly.

In the aftermath of his escape from prison Mulder and Scully had gone underground, almost dropping off the face of the Earth. Reyes and Doggett had no way to contact them and no idea where they were, a safety precaution for all their sakes. What they didn't know they couldn't reveal, at least that was the theory.

They stopped talking once they reached the ground floor. Other agents of the FBI avoided their eyes as the two former agents passed, uncomfortable with the two leaving the fold. A few sneered, amused by the idea that the X-files had destroyed uet more careers, while finally one or two gave them covert, sympathetic glances.

"Agents," the heavy set Deputy Director Kersh stood by the door, the dusky skinned man looking at them with sympathy.

"This is a unexpected pleasure," Doggett said with thinly veiled sarcasm.

"Sir," Reyes looked at him curiously.

"You don't have to do this," Kersh said, "I can still keep you in the FBI, at least."

"And how long till the guys who got Mulder decide we're dangerous, too?" Doggett raised a eyebrow.

"I have enough power to protect you," Kersh insisted.

"I'm not sure I want to be protected," Reyes said gently, "I'd rather fight."

Kersh met their eyes, then nodded slowly. Taking out a sheet of paper he passed it to Doggett, "Then maybe this will help. Trust no one."

"Huh?" Doggett blinked as Kersh walked away.

"Isn't that a contradiction?" Reyes asked as they walked out into the sunlight, "I mean, he obviously expects us to trust him."

"Don't think about it too hard," Doggett advised as he lead them over to his latest in a long series of cars. .

Popping open the trunk they loaded their two boxes of stuff as Reyes said, "Thanks for agreeing to give me a lift, Doggett."

Closing the trunk Doggett shrugged, "Seemed the thing to do." He finger the paper that Kersh gave them, noting that it had a phone number on it for a local area code. "What do you think?" he held it out to her.

"Why not?" Reyes took out a cellphone and began to dial.

"That a regular phone?" Doggett asked, for a moment showing the sort of paranoia he often accused Mulder of having.

"Scrambled," Reyes answered, "don't ask me where I got it or I'll have to kill you." She listened a moment then blinked, "You're kidding."

"What?" Doggett demanded.

"Here," Reyes handed him the phone.

"Agent Doggett, my name is Jimmy Bond." The cheerful voice on the phone continued, "I represent the new Lone Gunmen, and I want to offer you a job."

Not long afterward a brown haired younger man met them in front of the building that housed the headquarters of the conspiracy paper, The Lone Gunmen. He was dressed well but still reminded one of a country boy, in a oversized clumsy sort of way.

"It's a honor to meet you," Jimmy smiled, eagerly shaking Doggett's hand.

Reyes fought back a chuckle at the pained look on her partners face. "When we talked on the phone," she began, "you said you could help us?"

"I think we can help each other," Jimmy nodded eagerly, "but you should come inside. You never know who's watching."

"I made sure we weren't tailed," Doggett said as they followed Jimmy in. He made sure his gun was ready to draw, he didn't get a bad feeling from the boy but it was better to be safe than sorry.

"The NSA has satellites that could read your lips," Jimmy noted cheerfully, "and the Star Wars platforms could fry us all."

"Star Wars was never launched," Reyes said as they walked down a hall.

"Sure, that's what they want you to think," Jimmy said as they reached a door, the words 'The Lone Gunmen' etched in the glass.

Inside was a scene both familiar and new. The previous Lone Gunmen had maintained a collection of unique gadgets and equipment for their work, much of which had been restored or replaced. A modern setup of computers and printers waited for the creation of the paper, and a full printing press was visible through a connecting door.

"Welcome," the black haired woman looked up from the documents she was studying at one of the desks, her face a attractive mix of racial traits. A smile, "My name is Yves Harlow."

"I remember you," Doggett said flatly. Both Yves and Jimmy had been major players in a encounter with Super Soldiers, an encounter that had ended with the deaths of the three original Lone Gunmen. He looked at Jimmy and her warily, "All right, what's going on?"

"We want to hire you as the writers and primary investigators for the Lone Gunmen," Jimmy said brightly.

"Interesting proposal," Reyes said skeptically.

"We are all aware of the work you've done in the X-files, as well as the work Mulder is doing," Yves jumped in, "we'd like to offer you the chance to continue that work."

"And how will writing the Lone Gunmen do that?" Doggett asked.

"We'll be chasing conspiracies and plots," Jimmy jumped in, "but you can also chase your own interests... like the alien's colonization plan."

"You know about that?" Reyes sounded surprised.

"Byers figured it out," Yves said with a sad smile.

"This doesn't seem to help us much," Doggett noted.

"There's one other advantage," Yves said seriously, "you both know there are figures within the government that would like to see anything connected to the X-files eliminated, including you. But these forces like to work in the shadows."

"Yes?" Reyes asked leadingly.

"A public pair of reporters for a well known conspiracy rag would be too onvious for them to hit," Jimmy smiled eagerly, "and your joining the Gunmen might make 'em underestimate you, too."

Doggett frowned, mentally chewing over the argument for a few moments. "What do you think?" he looked at Reyes.

Reyes smiled slightly, "We haven't got anything better to do."

"What the hell," Doggett looked at Jimmy and Yves, "we're in."

End.

Notes: I always hated how the Gunmen were killed off in X-files, only leaving Jimmy and Yves alive. I thought it might be cool if they continued the Gunmen, and with the end of the X-files Reyes and Doggett weren't doing anything. :) Yes, I'm aware Doggett would be giving the two Gunmen a harder time, but I wanted to wrap it up sooner rather than later.


End file.
